


Whisper and Hush

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Community: schmoop_bingo, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Schmoop, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley doesn’t know why he puts up with Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper and Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt: “dancing.”

Crowley doesn’t know why he puts up with Gabriel, he really doesn’t. Sure, he’s entertaining, in small doses, but he’s been hanging around too much lately.

He hadn’t expected to see Gabriel again, after his last-ditch, self-sacrificing, bloody _insane_ attempt to kill Lucifer. But that’s what the Winchesters do. You start out messing them about, or using them for your own ends, and then they suck you in.

Crowley had been in Ireland, as far away from the Winchesters as he was prepared to go for now, when he’d heard a familiar voice behind him. “Miss me?”

Crowley had stared at Gabriel. “Aren’t you supposed to be dead?”

“Don’t sound so disappointed,” Gabriel had grinned at him.

That had been three weeks ago, and Gabriel's been around ever since. Crowley still doesn’t know how he managed to evade death, or come back, or whatever it was he had done. Whenever he asks, Gabriel just smirks and says, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

He’s always coming up with bloody ridiculous ideas. Crowley had vetoed “Winchesters Anonymous,” and Gabriel had pouted for a week.

Absolutely ridiculous ideas.

As he’s thinking this, Gabriel grabs his hand and says, “Come on.”

Crowley doesn’t trust this. “Where?”

Gabriel grins. “You’ll see.”

When they materialize, it’s at the top of a promontory in a desert. “Where are we?”

“New Mexico.”

“And you took me to New Mexico, _why?_ ”

For answer, Gabriel points up, where the full moon hangs clear in the sky. “You’re not serious!”

Gabriel grins at him and grabs his hand as the music starts. “Wanna dance?”

“ _What?_ Let go of me, you _maniac!_ ”

Gabriel ignores him, starting to sing. “Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes. A fantabulous night to make romance 'neath the cover of October skies.”

Crowley _stares_ at him. “You’re insane!”

“Aw, c’mon, you need to lighten up! Don’t tell me the King of the Crossroads doesn’t know how to dance.”

Oh, that is _it!_ “Of course I do!” And he dips Gabriel to prove it.

Gabriel laughs, and twirls him, and Crowley scowls. He’s still singing. He doesn’t have a spectacular voice, but at least he can carry a tune. “You know the night's magic seems to whisper and hush. And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush...”

“I do _not_ blush!” Crowley growls, and Gabriel laughs again. He’s dimly aware that he’s enjoying himself. It’s frivolous and undignified and he’s having more fun that he’s had in ages.

When the music ends he’s not out of breath, but only because he’s a demon. Gabriel beams at him, smugly. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Crowley pulls away, suddenly aware of what he’s been doing, who he’s been doing it with. “You’re insane!”

“You need more fun in your life, Crowley. Lighten up a little.”

Crowley snorts.

Gabriel looks up at the moon again, then back at him. “Pretend all you want, I know you had fun.”

Crowley doesn’t answer.

When Gabriel leans in and kisses him he’s startled, but not really surprised.

What surprises him is that he kisses back.


End file.
